


A Happy Accident

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and Feferi are enjoying a fun date at the lakeshore when they get into an impromptu tickle fight. Having not gone to the bathroom for a while, Feferi suddenly finds herself losing control and wetting her swimsuit. She would be horrified, except that Aradia decides to join in and the two of them empty their bladders together. And then Feferi decides to admit a secret to her girlfriend - that she actually found that really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Accident

"Hey Aradia! Do you know what time it is?" Feferi asked excitedly. She and Aradia were on a date at a quiet lakefront. They'd swum and splashed around for a while, then cuddled together on the grass, and had now decided to go for a walk around the lake. 

Aradia grinned and started to respond with her usual pun. "Of course I do, Feferi, I'm made of - ooh!" She was cut off by a strange sensation and her own laughter, as Feferi reached her hands under Aradia's arms and began to tickle her.

"It's _tickle time_!" Feferi shouted excitedly between giggles, as Aradia squirmed to get away. She had a hard time doing much while being tickled so vigorously. But eventually, Aradia got enough composure to use her psychic powers and pick up Feferi and levitated the girl around her body.

"My turn!" Aradia said excitedly, as she reached over to tickle her floating girlfriend's sides. Feferi shrieked and giggled as Aradia tickled her, and reached over to reciprocate. She wrapped one arm around Aradia's shoulders and pulled herself closer, and tickled Aradia's lower back. Feferi also leaned over to give Aradia a quick kiss before rubbing her cheek fin against Aradia's cheek, which also turned out to be quite effective at tickling.

Aradia gasped and laughed some more, and stumbled backwards a few steps. But she levitated Feferi along with her, and kept tickling back - she couldn't let her matesprit get the upper hand! Feferi held herself close to Aradia, and the two enjoyed their playful battle for a few moments longer.

But then suddenly Feferi made a surprised gasp and stopped her tickling. Aradia pulled back, a bit concerned, and looked at her girlfriend. At the same time, she felt a splash of warm liquid across her feet. Feferi was blushing and looking a bit embarrassed. After a moment of confusion, Aradia glanced down and saw a thin trickle of pink liquid flowing out from the crotch of Feferi's swimsuit, and suddenly things made sense.

"Oh... Uh, whale, I guess I'm not reely used to holding in under situations like that!" Feferi said, as Aradia used her psychic powers to gently set her feet on the ground. Then, Feferi shuffled her legs apart a bit, and her look of embarrassment turned into a sheepish grin. A stronger stream began to flow out from the fabric of her swimsuit, and she said, "Whale, I did reely have to go, and I guess this is as good of a place as any! Ahhh."

"Oh! I'm really sorry, Feferi," Aradia said, stepping back a little and watching as Feferi kept pissing. The fuchsia liquid splattered over the sand below and started to pool up a bit after the first bit started to soak in. It was an amusing sight, and Aradia couldn't help herself from grinning and giggling a bit more as she watched. Fortunately Feferi didn't seem to mind, as she kept the same sheepish grin as she continued to relieve herself. 

"Heh, I hope you don't think this is too weird," Feferi said after a few moments, with a worried giggle. "I probubbly should have gone out into the water a little while ago! Seadwellers do have to pee a lot, you know." 

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine," Aradia said. Seeing her matesprit pee was kind of cute, actually. But it did bring one little problem - watching Feferi piss made Aradia's brain focus on how much she had to go herself. She'd been ignoring it up until now, but it was hard to get off of her mind. So, after staring at the flowing pink urine for a moment more, Aradia piped up again, "Actually, I might have to join you! I really need to go, myself."

Feferi's face perked up immediately, and she giggled gleefully and raised her hand for a high-five. "Yeah! We can be pee buddies! Whew, I was still a bit conchcerned that you'd be bothered by this." 

Aradia just giggled in response, and raised one hand to high-five her pissing girlfriend. With the other hand, she pulled the crotch of her own bikini aside, and placed her fingers on either side of her clit to aim. She relaxed her muscles, and some red urine started to dribble out. Soon the dribble became a stream, which Aradia aimed forward a bit so that it landed on the sand between Feferi's legs where her pee was collecting. 

"Glub glub glub!" Feferi said with an excited grin, clapping her hands briefly before extending them towards Aradia. She placed one hand on Aradia's side, and used the other to hold the hand Aradia wasn't using to aim. Aradia looked up to smile at Feferi for a moment, and then both of them looked back down. They kept pissing together in silence for a few moments, before Feferi began to giggle again and said, "Wow, this is kind of fun!" 

"Yes, it feels pretty good, I really had to go. Ahhhh," Aradia responded with a giggle of her own, clutching her girlfriend's hand as she aimed her stream at Feferi's. The sand between Feferi's legs was quickly becoming waterlogged and taking on a reddish color as their urine soaked in together. 

"We both reely did, I think!" Feferi said. With a sly grin, she slid her hand down from Aradia's side to cup her butt through the back of her bikini. Then, Feferi leaned forward towards Aradia a bit, and laid her head down on Aradia's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind if we cuttle up a bit while we finish taking a leak! I reely like being close to you!"

"Well, 'shore' thing, Feferi," Aradia giggled, leaning in a bit closer to her matesprit and laying her head against Feferi's. It seemed a bit strange to cuddle up while they were both in the middle of pissing, but Aradia found it nice and intimate rather than bothersome. She tended to enjoy the hugs and cuddles that Feferi liked to provide, even in unusual situations like this. And Aradia kept a careful eye on their streams to make sure they splattered harmlessly on the ground rather than making a mess on each other.

The two of them stood there a while longer, cuddled up and not saying anything. The only sounds were the splatter of their pee onto the sand, and a few sighs of relief from Feferi as she nuzzled into Aradia's shoulder and neck. Finally, Aradia finished her piss, and let the last few drops dribble out before returning her bikini to its usual position. Feferi still seemed to be going at full blast, with a thick stream of pee continuing to pour through her swimsuit. Aradia looked on, impressed, for a few moments before saying, "Wow you weren't kidding about really having to go!"

"Yeah! But I'm just aboat done," Feferi said with a giggle and sigh. Sure enough, soon enough her stream turned to a dribble, and then Feferi shook off the last few drops. There was a quite sizable dark pink patch of wet sand below her, the combined contributions of both of their bladders. Aradia stepped back from the puddle a bit. Feferi grinned at her girlfriend for a moment, then rushed forward to tightly embrace her. 

The two cuddled in silence for a moment, before Aradia pulled back a bit and looked warmly down at her matesprit. She then said, "Wow, we both really had to go! Ahh, I feel a lot better now." 

"Shell yeah, me too!" Feferi replied in a decidedly relieved tone, her face still snuggled up against Aradia's neck. "I just hope you didn't think that was too glubbing weird!" 

"Oh, no, it was fine!" Aradia reassured the other girl, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "We both had to go, and we both did! It was kind of funny, actually."

"Yeah!" Feferi said, her enthusiasm perking back up a bit. "It was reely funny! And... also kind of fun!" 

Aradia wasn't quite sure where Feferi was going with that. "Well, I guess it was kind of fun! I mean, it felt good to take a pee and all."

"Yeah..." Feferi responded with a nervous giggle, trailing off for a moment. Then she seemed to get her nerve up to add something. "Whale, I hope you don't think I'm REELY weird for this, but I found it kind of... hot!" 

"Oh?" Aradia asked, quizzically. She wasn't really sure what to think of that, but she quickly decided she didn't really mind it. She kissed Feferi's forehead reassuringly again. "Well, um, I don't think that it's that weird! And not in a bad way." 

"Whew! That's a relief then," Feferi said with a sigh. "And I don't reely know how to explain it! But it reely turns me on to pee sometimes! And also... to see you pee, too." 

Feferi blushed a deep pink color after her last statement, and covered her hand with her mouth. Aradia just giggled and smiled warmly. "Aww, thats kind of cute, I think!" She then broke their hug and stepped back a little. Aradia put one hand on Feferi's hip, and traced her other one around Feferi's thigh until it was near her crotch. "So does that mean you're really turned on now?" 

"You have no glubbing idea!" Feferi said excitedly. She quickly shuffled her legs apart to let Aradia's hand slide between them. Aradia tugged the wet crotch of Feferi's swimsuit to the side, and then started to rub her fingers along the length of Feferi's labia. Feferi was already slick with pink-tinted fluids, and she responded to Aradia's touch instantly with a moan and by starting to thrust her hips.

"Wow, you really are!" Aradia giggled, and leaned forward to kiss Feferi on the nose, as she continued what she was doing with her fingers. Aradia then slid her body closer to Feferi's, and said, "Well, I think I can help you with that!" 

Feferi giggled happily, but was quickly cut off by Aradia's lips pressing against hers. The two of them started to kiss, and Feferi embraced Aradia tightly. Meanwhile, Aradia quickly got down to business with her fingers. She rubbed rhythmically up and down along Feferi's vulva, which quickly got Feferi to start bucking her hips in unison with Aradia's touch. It didn't take long for the kiss to become more passionate, and for Feferi to start moaning lustily from what Aradia was doing.

Aradia kept doing what she was doing, not really wanting to pay attention to time in a situation like this. But it seemed like Feferi was quickly getting wetter, and groaning with more and more desire. Aradia began to massage two fingers in and out of Feferi's slit, and to rub the girl's clit with the palm of her hand. Feferi's response made it clear that this was the right thing to do. She began thrusting herself against Aradia's hand with determination. At the same time, she squeezed one arm around Aradia's back to press their upper bodies together, and put her other on the back of Aradia's head, holding her there as they made out. 

"Ohhhhhh my codddd!" Feferi gasped into Aradia's mouth as she began to come. Aradia felt another gush of slick wetness rush over her hand. She kept up with her fingering for as long as Feferi kept bucking her hips and moaning in response - it certainly seemed like a while. Finally, Feferi stopped, and broke the kiss. She grinned elatedly at Aradia for a moment before nuzzling into her neck again and snuggling up as tightly as she could.

"Wow, you seemed to really like that! Though I guess I'm stating the obvious," Aradia said with a giggle. She cuddled up with her now-satisfied girlfriend, and the two of them stood there together in a tight embrace. Feferi was panting from exertion, and Aradia ran her hand through her hair a moment before continuing, "We should pee together more if it's that good for you!" 

"Oh, wow, that would be reely amazing!" Feferi said, hugging Aradia even tighter. Aradia just smiled and closed her eyes and enjoyed the hug, listening to the excited glubbing noises Feferi was making into her neck.


End file.
